Old Friends, New Enemies
by Sissy Gates
Summary: Jack Sparrow is in search of treasure. In search of said treasure, he runs into an old friend, with "His" map. Not only does this "friend" have the map, but they're also being hunted by the Navy.
1. James Teach

**Disclaimer**: I don't own POTC, Disney, or even that little mouse with big ears.

* * *

The sun had set on the day. Village idiots from all over came to Tortuga to drink and mix with salty wenches. With one good blast of wind, you could smell the sweet aroma of Caribbean rum, the flowery smell of a wenches perfume, and the salty, pig like smell of a crew of pirates. Bar music played as another bar fight broke out, sending bodies, chairs, and empty bottles across the room. The screech of wenches and barmaids filled the air, like any other night. Outside a local pub, the Faithful Bride, a man walked out of the bar. The red-headed man stumbled, staying on his feet by two lovely woman on each arm. The full moon was the only source of light on this evening. Though, it took a while for Nathaniel Brooks' eyes to adjust to the darkness, he still walked a good twenty feet, on his own. Nate giggled, drunk from the last bottle of rum he drank. His nervous wenches giggled, cute, as they're paid to do. Sitting next to the door for the Bride, was a shadowy figure. Dressed to a dark cloak, the figure sat in a pub chair that someone had left outside. The figure looked up at Nate, and watched as the thirty year-old man stumbled, giggling like a school girl. Nate started to walk closer and closer to the forest, a place known for being a hide out for thief's. The figure let him get farther away, a good thirty – forty feet before making it's move. The figure stood up, making a jingling noise as it rose. Staying quiet, the cloaked figure walked towards Nate, getting faster, and faster, walking to the forest.

The two woman screamed as the figure grabbed Nate, bringing a small steel danger to his throat. "Breathe an' it shall be your last" Spoke the figure. The two wenches screamed an ran back to the Bride. Nate couldn't move, not only being drunk, but the figure's grasp was just too much for him. "I say we go visit some old friends, aye Nate?" The figure said again, this time the voice had more of a Australian accent. Nate could recognize the voice, his eyes widened as his mind raced. What could they want, he had already paid his dept.

Shoved into a strange room, Nate stumbled before standing up straight and looking around. In the small, privet room in the Faithful Bride, was an entire group of pirates. Nate stood up straight as the first mate of these pirates, Jack Cob, looked at Nate. Through a single light source, the oil lamp in the corner of the room. Nate shallowed deeply, looking anywhere but Jack's eyes. "Why do you tempt me, boy?" Jack whispered to Nate, Nate whimpered. "Do you know how many times I have saved your life?" Nate shook his head franticly. "More times then I should have..." Jack looked at the door behind Nate at the cloaked figure.

"Isn't that right, captain?" Nate's eyes widened, he started to hyper-ventilate. "That is right, Jack." The cloaked figure removed it's hood, showing her face. The feminine features were distorted by the seriousness on her face. Her eyes locked at his, her mouth closed, her teeth gritting together. "Ye should be dead by now." She spoke, the same Australian accent from before. Nate looked at his hands, now shaking and fidgeting. "Mr. Cob!" She yelled. Nate turned around as Cob looked back, smiling an evil smile. "Can you tell me why this slimy git isn't at Davey Jones' locker?"  
"I asked ye not too." Said Cob, not taking his eyes off of Nate. "Correct!" Yelled the captain. She walked right up to him, into his face. "And for the first time, Mr. Cob would be right to save you."

"Wh-wot? Why? 'ow?" Said Nate, surprised his made it into this conversation this far. "I will tell you why, Nate." Captain, now several feet anyway from Nate said "You know, the East India Trading company has been lookin' for us pi-rates."  
She was now circling Nate.  
"It would be an awful lot of money if someone told where a group of pirates are. Are you still with me, Nate?" Nate nodded, getting slightly dizzy from having to follow her around. "Now, I will ask you this once. There is no wrong answer, just, tell me the truth." The captain stopped right in front of Nate "Did you tell the East India Trading company where we are?"  
Nate's eyes widened, "No! I would neva!" The captain gave off a sigh. She pushed her hair out of her face as sweat would stick her hair to her face. The loud music and yelling pirates where getting louder, guessing a new pirate crew just arrived. Suddenly, the captain pulled an ivory flick-lock pistol and it was aiming for Nate's head.

"Wot are you doing?" Nate looked around, his eyes widened. "I need a name Nate, and if don't have it, who will give me that name?"  
"Please just think about it--!"  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this Nate" The captain pulled back the hammer.

"James! James!" Squealed Nate. The captain now smiling, "His name is James Teach, his at Port Maria on the island." Nate let out with one last breath as he slumped to the ground. He was ashamed, because he ratted out of another pirate, because he got into this mess, and mostly because James was his friend. "Thank you Nate, you've been a very large help." Said the captain, as she put away her gun. Nate look up at her and wondered why. Why didn't she shoot him after she got her information? Guessing she's not so 'bloody' after all. "Boys, let's go drink." Said the Captain, her men yelled "Aye!" With that, the pirates left Nate in the dark with his thoughts.


	2. We a dying race

**Disclaimer**: I don't own POTC, Disney, or even that little mouse with big ears.

* * *

The pirates left the back room, walking into the thick smoke and aroma of Tortuga, where any man can feel loved. The pirate crew dispersed, leaving the captain to fend for herself. The captain walked passed the in greats, the less then proud career of the wenches and the fowl of the men who would take them. The captain was of pirate descent, all the way from Scotland. Her hair was a dark brown, cut just below her shoulder. She wore a loose white shirt, with a tight vest on over top, black leather pants, and brown tall boots with a leather cuff. On her head, she wore a tri-corn hat it a pheasant feather on top. As she sat down at the bar, the bar-tender, Carver, offered her a drink. "Rum, no water, please.." She begged as Carver smiled, "How long has it been since you've made port?"  
"About... two months?" Carver's eyes widened, "I'm surprised too." As Carver worked on that rum-"no water, got-it"- Captain looked around the room at the pirates, looking to see she knew any of them.

There was a fat guy, with a monocle, he looked like he could work with Captain Hook! He was drunk off his rocker, and fell off his rocker several times in the last half-hour. There was another man, older, gray beard at least, and a parrot on his shoulder. Next to him was a young lady trying to get his attention, he didn't look interested. "Hmm... I'm guessing circumcision." She whispered to herself, though, not low enough, for Carver was looking at her strangely.  
The captain turned back around to Carver and smiled, he held rum in a mug. "Eh, thank ya'" she managed before drinking from the glass mug. The sweet, and yet burning elixir slithered down her throat. She made a quick moaning sound as she downed that mug of rum quickly and almost effortlessly. It left Carver in awe.  
The captain sat the now empty mug down on the bar and wiped her mouth. She looked up to carver and smiled, "Wot? You've never seen someone drink rum as fast before?"  
"Naw, I 'ave. Just neva a woman, ma'am."  
"Oh?" She laughed "And which one of these men have you seen drink like me before?" Carver removed the mug from the bar and pointed over to the corner of the pub. The captain turned around and saw a man who never ceased to amaze her, "Captain" Jack Sparrow.

The captain smiled, seeing Sparrow with a wench on each side of him, and a bottle of, most likely, rum. The captain stood from the bar and walked towards Sparrow, hoping she would scare him. As she got closer, the girl on his right side stopped whispering in his ear, and stared at her. She just smiled as she stood in front of him. "Oi, Sparrow." She spat as he quit drinking to look at her. "Don't you owe me money?"  
"Who don't I owe money to, love?" He slurred. The captain smiled slightly as Sparrow tried to stand up. He stumbled slightly, catching his balance, he looked to her and said "who are you, and why do I owe you me money?"  
"I am the only woman on this island, you haven't had the pleasure of bedding." She spoke. This jogged Sparrow's memory. She said the same line every time she saw him, making it quite easy to remember. "Ehh... Anne!" He practically shouted. He was just happy he didn't get her name wrong. She smiled as he remembered, "Wait... I don't owe you money."  
"No, you don't. But it was worth a shot" Jack smiled.  
"Well, since I don't owe you money, how about you buy me a drink, then?" Jack sat back down, motioning for her to do the same. Anne sat down on a maroon foot-rest, while Jack sat in a same color chair, which looked more like a throne, with the gold studs holding it together.

"So, what is it you look for Tortuga?" Asked Jack and he took another gulp of rum. "I look for the man who tried to turned me crew into the navy." Spoke Anne, is a hushed tone. Jack leaned back in his chair, "who was it?"

"A man named James Teach. Heard of him?"

"Yeah, I have" Jack nodded "I 'eard he turn himself in to the navy. Told 'em he'd spill his measly guts if they wouldn't arrest him."

Anne shook her head. "I guess the price of loyalty goes down every year, aye?"

"Aye, every year." Jack took another gulp of rum. "Soon we'll be the only ones left, you and me."

"I hope I die before then."

"Wot?" Asked Jack,screeching a high-pitch only Jack can muster. Jack leaned in to Anne, resting his forearms on his knees. "Why would ye say that?"

"Jack, don't ye remember when it was pirates verses the navy all day. Every day it would be fightin' and piligin'. Us pirate had a chance!" Anne said, reminiscing on the good 'ole days. "Now, the navy's won. Now, the pirates you and I 'ave grown up with 'ave passed, their names lost. We a dying race, Jack."


End file.
